An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) relates to the luminescence technology of an organic semiconductor material under the effect of electric field. The organic light-emitting diode has the advantages of active luminescence, all-solid-state, low driving voltage, high efficiency, short response, wide visual angle, simple manufacture technology and can realize a large area and flexible display, etc, so it has an extensive application prospect in the aspects of flat-panel displaying and lighting.
The performance of a single-color OLED is gradually mature. A WOLED (white organic light-emitting diodes) as a new type of solid-state light source has shown a perfect application prospect in the aspects of lighting and flat-panel displaying back-light, etc, and it has attracted more and more attentions of the people. At present, in terms of luminous efficiency, the commercial OLED has surpassed the incandescent (˜10 lm/W). However, compared with the requirement that is at least 100 lm/W of the next generation of solid-state lighting (SSL), the luminous efficiency of the commercial OLED is still not enough.